Trying to Beat All Odds
by danceonmygrave
Summary: Hello! This is a Percy Jackson SYOC! So after I get the Main Characters, I will go into the plot. Please come and try for a chance to have YOUR demigod have a chance to shine brighter than Apollo's sun! This is my first story on here, but I do have writing experience. All of the information is inside. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my first thing I'm going to have post. This is a SYOC Percy Jackson thing. I will be accepting 6 Main Characters. 3 Girls, 3 Boys. I will also be accepting 1 Main Villain. Even if you don't get a Main Character, you can still send in a character and I will put in a part for them to play. I will post the character format on my profile. Here it is below! Please only PM me your character! No children from maiden goddess's. I will accept one demi-titan.**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Birthday-**

**Description (Height, Weight, Eye color, Hair color/style, clothing style, etc)-**

**Mortal Parent-**

**Olympian Parent-**

**Personality(Traits, perks,flaws, hobbies, what they're good at/ bad at, etc)-**

**Fatal Flaw-**

**History (How the parents met, growing up, school life, troubles they faced, how they got to camp, etc)-**

**Weapons (Put their mist form as well and if they are magical or not)**

**Demigod Abilities-**

**Natural Abilities-**

**Relationship with their godly parent-**

**Year Rounder or Summer Only-**

**Years at Camp-**

**Other-**


	2. Annelise Fischer

**Hey guys! We already have our first Main Character! This is Annelise Fischer from TheGoddessOfWriting. We still have 2 avalible ladie spots, 3 male spots and 1 villain spot!**

Name: Annelise Fischer

Age: 14

Birthday: July 26th, 2000

Description: Annelise has light brown hair that she always braids, dark green eyes that darken or lighten according to her mood, and Caucasian skin. She mostly wears button-down shirts along with jeans and combat boots or sneakers. She's a little taller than the average 14-year-old due to training and has ideal weight for her age.

Mortal Parent: Nicholas Fischer

Olympian Parent: Hecate

Personality: she's witty and sarcastic but caring about friends and Camp Half-Blood. She's too loyal to her friends, making them the best bait for her to take, alongside being terrified of needles. Awesome at magic because of her mother, she specializes in shape shifting people into animals (Circe much?) and potion brewing but flunking at spells. Annelise is either training with a crossbow or practicing magic depending on how her day was going.

History: Nicholas met Hecate at one of his conferences in his resident town, Chicago, Illinois; he was a philosopher who was trying to prove the existence of magic, but didn't have enough proof; where they eventually started being together a lot by Hecate helping him with his hypothesis. Traditionally, Hecate left shortly after Annelise was born, leaving her to her father's care. Although Nicholas had been hesitant at first, he quickly got used to it and continue to raise Annelise the best he could, often getting the help of his sister Alexandra, who loved Annelise like her own daughter. Growing up, she was the alienated of her class, often getting picked on by the popular clique. When she accidentally transformed them into ferrets (HP reference) but they came back to normal as if it never happened, she told her dad once she'd arrived from school, he immediately sent Annelise to pack whilst he called Half-Blood Hill. He had gotten her tickets to New York by train. Several days later, when she got to NYC, a kid in crutches was waiting for her at the station (a satyr, duh) and took her to Camp Half-Blood.

Weapons: An ebony crossbow that is disguised as a silver bracelet when hidden by the Mist. Annelise enchants the arrows she gets from the forges to make them poisonous or turn whoever it stabs into a bug.

Demigod Abilities:

•Mistiokinesis: as a child of Hecate, Annelise has control over magic. She can casts spells, brew potions and shape shift people.

•Mist: Annelise is able to manipulate the Mist to suits her needs.

•ADHD and Dyslexia

Relationship with Godly Parent: not exactly awful, but not that good.

Summer Camper.


	3. Artemis Draco Khalid

**Hi guys! We have our second character up and a third one very soon to come! This is an OC sent by Mr. High-and-Almighty. This now brings our character spots to, 2 girls open, 2 boys open , and the villain open. Good luck!**

Name- Artemis Draco Khalid. Most people just call him Khalid, but there's the occasional Draco here and there, and even a Drake or two, if they can prove their worth, that is. But people fond of their own head are advised to stick to Khalid. People don't really know his name is Artemis, and he'd like to keep it that way. He doesn't need his feminine name to mess up his reputation. Someone might end up learning his true name, or even calling him Arty, if they can wedge themselves into his heart

Age- 17 going on 18

Birthday- September 19

Description (Height, Weight, Eye color, Hair color/style, clothing style, etc)- He has short black hair that he styles up in a side part professional looking comb over. He has very dark brown eyes, so dark that they look almost black and blend in with his pupils. He's Indian so he has light brown skin. He's average in height and on the slimmer side when it comes to weight. He's more of a wear-a-two-hundred-dollar-suit-guy than a t-shirt-and-jeans-guy. He can also wear just button up shirts with the sleeves folded up and, often colorful, shorts. But never cargos, he'd go n*** before he wore cargos. As they might not be the most practical clothing for battle, he often sheds layers, and frequently ends up being in just his Neman lion fur, which he wears under everything, as it takes the shape of an Under Armour body suit

Mortal Parent- Asim Khalid, a particularly successful investment banker, who happens to have left Draco a good deal of money to inherit, an entire hedge fund to manage (Khalid Walton), and an innovative technological research company to exploit (Arora, it's a palindrome), when he's old enough that is.

Olympian Parent- Athena, descended from Hephaestus

Personality(Traits, perks,flaws, hobbies, what they're good at/ bad at, etc)- He's beyond self-centered, but he has every right to be. He's rich, intelligent, and great at most things he does. His wealth is immense, and he's valued at over 7 billion USD. He has the funds to spend on most everything he could ever want and he has the capabilities and connections to get them. He's a great public speaker, and people have a hard time not liking him, at least when he wants them to. However, he rarely wants them to. To him he has everything he could ever want and has no concern for other people. Among the people who actually know him, he runs short on appeal, but to people who have only heard of, but never met him, he sounds like a valuable asset. He's very hard to tolerate, but if you can give into his commands and accept his leadership, he's not too bad. He's very brash, and isn't afraid to speak his mind about anything and most everything. It's not that he doesn't understand that he shouldn't say these things, no he understand it perfectly well, he just doesn't care if you like him or not, and to him, it's your loss if you don't. He's been clinically diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, but he's met Narcissus, and he really doesn't see the similarity. He may be not the most attractive guy ever, but he's not sore to look at. Even then, he can be entertained with a mirror for hours. When talking to most people he looks almost bored or uninterested, but if he wants you to do something for him, or wants you to like him, he can be quite suave and charming. He is often like this with girls when he first meets them but reverts back to his usual j*** after they've grown fond of him and gotten to know him. He's quite the pyromaniac, but is fearful about the questionable level of control he has over his powers due to this. Also, much to his chagrin, he's only the second best sword-fighter at camp and can be bested by at least one male, and if a girl could too, it would infuriate him to no end.

Fatal Flaw- Arrogance and Pride

History (How the parents met, growing up, school life, troubles they faced, how they got to camp, etc)- Phlegon Khalid, a fire bearer son of Hephaestus, was the real perpetrator of the Great fire of London. His descendant, Aiden Khalid demigod son of, caused the Great Chicago Fire, and was the first after Phlegon to wield the power, only because of his added divine blood. Later Draco would also inherit the power after he sprouted from Athena's head. His powers would not manifest for quite some time, until one day, at the ripe age of nine, he burned his house down and caused the death of his entire family. Had their mansion not been so far from and form of civilization, he would have surely caused much more destruction. He eventually reached camp at the age of 10 and stays there year round. He left unexpectedly, and in secrecy, on the day after his 12th birthday and returned a little more than a year later. He inherited certain responsibilities when he turned 16 so he entered into an arrangement with the camp, in which he could enter and leave freely but would always have a place to stay. In gratitude for all the things that they have done, he has donated a considerable amount to the camp every yea since his return, under the ruse of "investing" in Delphi strawberry company.

Weapons (Put their mist form as well and if they are magical or not)-Inferno is a sword made of celestial bronze, given to him by Hephaestus, given to him in his year alone. It has a one and half meter blade, which twists like a snake, much like Shan Yu's from Mulan. It has a hilt wrapped in bronze and a circular butt at the end. When not in use it looks like a zippo lighter, which is activated by flicking it open. When in use, the blade is surrounded by flames, making it impossible to use for anyone but him. The lighter will always come to his hand as long as nothing is put in place to actively stop it. He has shield that stays in the form of a Rolex watch that only comes alive when the bevel is pressed in which he made himself, with some help from his distant relatives in the Hephaestus cabin, as a gift for his 12th birthday, before he left. He also has a knife in the form of a USB given to him by his mother after birth, which he received the night his father died.

Demigod Abilities- He's a fire bearer due to his lineage so he can create and control fire.

Natural Abilities-he has an eidetic memory so he remembers literally every single thing he reads, hears, or sees. He's unnaturally intelligent and has a amazing learning curve. He's fluent in multiple languages, including English, Hindi, Arabic, Bengali, Spanish, French, Mandarin, and Greek

Relationship with their godly parent- They've given him great gifts and he's not a secret or dishonorable child so it's well enough.

Year Rounder or Summer Only- Year round but he come and goes

Years at Camp- 6

Other- He's very good at swordplay, but there is at least one person better than him. He hates losing because normally he gets whatever he wants or takes it for himself if can't get someone else to.


	4. Charlotte Lace

**Yup guys, its another acceptition! This character comes from PercyJacksonAlways. This now brings the open spots to one girl, 2 boys, and the villain. Great job so far everyone! Here is the next character!**

Name- Charlotte Lace (People call her Icicle when they are teasing her.)

Age- 17

Birthday- 4 September 1996

Description (Height, Weight, Eye color, Hair color/style, clothing style, etc)- She is 5'4, which is slightly taller than average for a girl. She weighs 54 kg. Her eye colour is very light blue, with streaks of silver/white on the iris if you looked closely. She has almond shaped eyes. Charlotte has chocolate brown eyes, reaches the bottom of her shoulder blades, but she usually ties it back in a single ponytail. She usually wears a loose, thin cotton white blouse with the sleeves rolled up as it is more practical during training at camp. She wears a black, leather belt at her hips, over her blouse, so her ends of her loose blouse wouldn't get in the way. Charlotte wears a faded, light blue jeans shorts when she is training, and a dark blue jeans when she isn't training. She always has a silver necklace with a pendant of a snowflake, which she wears around her neck.

Mortal Parent- Pete Lace (deceased. He died due to cancer when he was 50 years old. When he was alive, his wife Khione gave him a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant. He knew that it was a weapon, as Khione told him she was a goddess. When his daughter Charlotte was sent to camp by a satyr that came to her house, telling her to leave for camp, he passed the necklace to her, which she wears all the time.

Olympian Parent- Khione (goddess of snow)

Personality(Traits, perks,flaws, hobbies, what they're good at/ bad at, etc)- She seems quiet and isolated all the time. This is mainly because people tend to avoid and reject her because her godly parent is Khione, who fought on the bad side in the war. Only when she gets to know them well, then others find her friendly, lively, and caring. She didn't have many friends. Many people looked down on her because she her godly parent Khione is a minor god. But when they are her close friends, she makes sure that they are safe, and is concerned for them. She will always try to protect them as best as she can. Even if they aren't really her friends, as long as they have helped her once, she feels she has to repay them somehow.

Fatal Flaw- Lack of confidence. She feels like other people are always better than her at everything.

History (How the parents met, growing up, school life, troubles they faced, how they got to camp, etc)- Her father met Khione when he went trekking in the snow mountains one day. At first, he saw a black haired girl standing at the top of the mountain, looking into the distance. She wore only thin clothes, with no jacket or windbreaker. They talked for a while, and eventually found love. But he still didn't know she was Khione yet. She told him her name was Kristina Snow. Only when Charlotte was born, Kristina disappeared suddenly. He never knew where she went, and started searching for her non stop. But he never found her, until one day, when Charlotte turned twelve, Kristina was suddenly found in the house, wearing the exact same clothes, looking equally young since they met. Only then did she tell him she was a goddess, and said that Charlotte needed to go to camp. Then she said she wasn't coming back anymore. Before all that, when Charlotte went to school, he realised she was dyslexic and was diagnosed with ADHD. So her father home schooled her, thinking it would be easier. But being isolated at home without anyone her age to talk to, she gradually became antisocial, and did not have many friends. Only her neighbors children were her friends. Back when she is 12, her father was heartbroken to hear that Kristina, or Khione, as he knew now, wasn't going to come back. He kept thinking of her, and even convinced Charlotte that she was a demigod. A satyr came a day after Khione's last visit, and brought her to camp with their permission of her father. But every year, she came back to visit him. At 45, he was found to have cancer in his brain. It was a spreading tumour, which made him lose his memories. He even forgot who Charlotte was, when she was 13. Charlotte was sad, and terrified, but still looked after him for 5 years, when he died while sleeping. Charlotte had again lost one of the only people she could talk to. She didn't have many friends at camp because her mother was Khione.

Weapons (Put their mist form as well and if they are magical or not)- Her silver snowflake pendant necklace can be transformed into a sword when she detaches the pendant with a tug. When she loses it, or when she isn't using it, it reappears as a pendant hanging on the chain of her necklace. To mortals, it looked like she was carrying a pointer.

Demigod Abilities- she can freeze any water containing fluid. Charlotte can manipulate water vapour in the air to form a 2 inch solid crystal in the shape of a snowflake. This crystal is sharp, and she can control it to hurl at enemies to injure them. She can melt ice too, but it takes a lot of energy, and she feels faint after doing that.

Natural Abilities- She is a very good swordfighter at camp, and can beat most people in a fair fight without powers. She is agile and active too.

Relationship with their godly parent- Really poor relationship. Khione doesn't even visit her once after she found out she was a demigod. She was only claimed when she turned 15. But she didn't want to have anything to do with Khione. She figured people would hate her even more if Khione came and talked to her.

Year Rounder or Summer Only- Summer only back then when she had to look after her father. But after he died, she was a year rounder.

Years at Camp- 5 years

Other- Nothing


	5. Katya Turner

**Hello once again! So we have reached the limit on girl main characters! Wow! I await for 2 boys and a villain! I have some PMs to check! But here is an OC from ThisSentenceIsALie. Good Luck!**

Name: Katya Turner

Age: Fifteen

Birthday: 3rd of January

Description: Her black hair reaches her shoulders, it's longer at the front than at the back. She has icy blue eyes. Her skin is extremely pale but her cheeks are red, as if she has spent the past few years in a freezer. She's tall, but very muscled. She wears the camp t-shirt, but with a thick winter coat. She also wears rainbow fingerless gloves and warm boots. She has to wear lots of layers because her body temperature is much lower than normal.

Mortal parent: Oliver Turner

Godly parent: Khione

Personality: She is cold, aloof and superior, because Khione drilled it into her head that people would hurt her. She likes making snow sculptures and igloos because it's therputic to her. She loves chocolate brownies and regularly talks to Hestia at the Hearth. She is terrible at using weapons and can't stand people. She has a lot of control over her powers because she uses them so much. She has a habit of popping out of nowhere.

Fatal flaw: Fickle. She could be on your side one minute, but on the enemy's side the next.

History: Her mom and dad met whilst Oliver was on an exploration trip to the North Pole. When she grew up, she lost her temper a lot and caused freak snowstorms. Her childhood was very sheltered, she was homeschooled until she was seven. When she went to school she was smarter than most because her dad pushed her, that made her disliked. She was bullied and picked on, until she accidentally froze the main bullies. Her dad remarried when she was ten, she ran away because she thought her dad was betraying her mom. Khione guided her to Camp, in the hope that she could become a spy for Gaea. Just before the Great Prophecy, she became uncomfortable about spying and told Chiron. Now Khione and Katya hate eachother.

Weapons: She doesn't use one, but she keeps two knives with her.

Demigod abilities: She can create and control ice/snow, can make it snow, can freeze liquids.

Natural abilities: She is very graceful (I'm trying to model her on snow). She is also extremely persuasive.

Relationship with their godly parent: Terrible.

Katya is a year rounder to protect herself from Khione

Years at camp: Five


	6. Hamish Longdown

**Hello everyone! Here I have the second male character! This means we only have a spot for one more male and a villain. I'd like to say, I am truly sorry to all of the people who will not get picked :(. But I will try and add you guys as small characters but still very important. They'd be like Thalia, The Stolls, Katie Gardener, etc. But here is a character from someoneorother123.**

Name- Hamish Longdown

Age- 14

Birthday- 23rd April, 2000

Description (Height, Weight, Eye color, Hair color/style, clothing style, etc)- He is a bit smaller the average height for his age so is about 5'2", he weighs about 109 pounds. He has short, straight brown hair that he almost always wears underneath a green cap. He has bright blue eyes and always has a mischievous glint in his eyes. He usually likes to wear jeans or shorts in summer and his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He usually has a cheeky smile on his face.

Mortal Parent- A woman named Eve Longdown, 36, she lives with her husband George and Joshua's four half-siblings Nicholas, 9, Lily, 7, Flora, 5 and Lachlan, 2, in New York City.

Olympian Parent- Hermes

Personality(Traits, perks,flaws, hobbies, what they're good at/ bad at, etc)- Hamish takes after his father, he is fast, quick-witted and loves playing pranks, especially on other campers. He always jokes around and loves making people laugh. He says whatever comes into his mouth and he doesn't seem to have a filter. This means that sometimes he can say very mean things to other people, and he can sometimes be annoying. He has made quite a few enemies. His hobbies include playing pranks, cracking jokes, running and climbing, he loves being outside. He is very good at solving problems and can always seem to find a solution. He is smart, but usually puts that into making pranks rather than work. He is very good at making people laugh and making people annoyed at him, he isn't very good at controlling what comes out of his mouth. He is usually happy but doesn't have many friends, only one very close one, his half-brother in his cabin, a boy named Mick.

Fatal Flaw- He has no filter on his mouth. He says whatever comes into his mouth which could be very dangerous in a quest, but there is nothing he can do to control it. It has cost him some friendships.

History (How the parents met, growing up, school life, troubles they faced, how they got to camp, etc)- Hermes met Eve when she was working at the local post office, they soon fell in love and Hermes revealed who he we as after Eve discovered she was pregnant, he left soon after. She soon had Hamish, she was only 22 and was worried she would not be able to raise him, she was poor and lived in a small apartment near the post office. Hamish grew up, not knowing who his father was, when he was 4, Eve married a man named George, he was very nice, and later they had four kids together.

Hamish was never very good at school, he was smart, but having dyslexia and ADHD made it hard to learn, and there were always strange things going on. He got expelled three times when he was younger, then when he was 11 he was found by a satyr named Nutmeg. She found him and took him to Camp before the monsters could find him. He attended camp every summer since then and went back home for school during the year.

Weapons (Put their mist form as well and if they are magical or not) He likes to use throwing knives to fight as he has very good aim and they usually land on target when he throws them. He isn't magical, being the son of Hermes. His throwing knives turn into a silver ring when he double taps the hilts.

Demigod Abilities- His abilities include speed, he is very fast, he is very good at sneaking around and especially stealing things and he is very quick-witted.

Natural Abilities- He is smart and great at solving problems, excellent at pranks and has very good aim which makes him good at using throwing knives

Relationship with their godly parent- He has met Hermes twice and was shocked to discover how similar they were, he doesn't know much about Hermes but they are pretty friendly, though he does wish he could see him more often.

Year Rounder or Summer Only- Summer only, he goes home to his family for the rest of the year.

Years at Camp- He is going into his fourth camp, so has been going since he was eleven but was only claimed on his second year.


	7. AU

**Hello! This will be really quick! I am accepting not 2 more characters but 3! I forgot about my demititan! So the position remains open for the villain, demititan (Boy or girl on that one) and 1 more male! Sorry about that! Can't wait to see my PM box tomorrow!**


	8. Jace Hunters

**Hello you guys! I'm back with another chapter! We're SO close to beginning! :) Wow! We only have one villain and one demititan spot remaining. This is the last male spot, which was sent by Princess Of Flames. Its quite a ****_chaotic _****character! Hehe... Um... Just read it.**

Name: Jace Hunters.

Age: 17

Birthdate: 13/12, on a Friday the thirteenth

Personality: Jace is a cool, outgoing, funny and sarcastic guy with a madman like glint in his eye. He is sly and cunning like a slytherin with the intellect of ravenclaw. He is mischievous and pulls pranks on guys but not girls. He almost always has a smirk face or a serial killer grin. He is almost always the first one to welcome new campers especially young campers. He loves children and hates knives, and daggers which would be the last weapon he would use.

Appearance: Jace has jet black messy hair that looks like Usui's from Kaichou wa maidsama, dark red eyes, slightly tanned skin and a strong built. He stands at 6'6 and weighs 155 pounds. He is usually wearing a red shirt, black jeans, an occasional jacket and chains which turn into Stygian iron whips.

Race: Greek, American, Asian.

Godly parent: Eris goddess of strife

Mortal family: Caleb Hunters (Father - deceased), Sophia Hunters (Stepmother - missing) Angelina Hunters(Step Sister - Deceased)

Fatal flaw: Grudge

Powers: As a son of Eris he has the ability to induce fear into his enemies as well as cause chaos among them, he can make some explosions but not major its too dangerous and power draining. Jace has precision and good aim as well.

History: Eris goddess of strife, serial killers, murder etc took a fancy to an assassin in the Black Mafia named Caleb Hunters. They had Jace and Eris left. Jace was brought up in a dark world of evil by mortal standards and was taught how to kill and wield weapons when he turned five. His father married his partner in crime Sophia who too was an assassin but always hated Jace. When he turned five he had a baby sister named Angelina and he loved her because she did not look at him as something disgusting or cruel. One day, Caleb and Sophia came back in a foul mood as their mission had failed and were constantly bickering and it broke into a fist fight. His three year old sister snuck out to see the commotion but both parents snapped at her and she ran into eight year old Jaces arms. Sophia screeched at Jace to let her daughter go and had gone crazy and took a knife and threw it at him. Caleb blocked the children from the knife but at the cost of his life and died. Sophia ran after him and Jace was never sure how it happened but he remembered picking up a knife from the kitchen and chucking it at his stepmother but it ended up killing Angelina. The police came as the neighbours alerted them about some commotion. Sophia escaped but Jace was send to a Juvenile Delinquent center. He stayed there till he was thirteen when a satyr bailed him out and took him to camp where he was claimed.

Quotes. The world isn't all rainbow and unicorns. Its an illusion with evils you can't imagin.

Other. He blames himself for his sisters death. Eris gave him a celestial bronze dagger for his sixteenth birthday which he finds quite ironic fears. in his own hand


	9. Jason Parker

**Hi guys! Sorry about that slow update. School and all. Anyway. Here we are with one of our FINAL characters before the story starts! Woop! I will post the plot and prophecy after the final character is posted. Here is the demititan. This OC was sent in by Johnny Lennon. This means we only have the villain spot open!**

Name- Jason Parker

Age-

In Years: 7

Physically: 15

Birthday- May 5th, 2008

Description- He has short blonde hair that is kept short. Jason has green almond shaped eyes. He is also very skinny and about 6'0 weighing in to be about 129 lbs. His normal clothing style consists of jeans, vans, and a t shirt.

Mortal Parent- Sarah Parker

Titan Parent- Kronos

Personality- Jason is a very shy person who mostly keeps to himself. If he ever has to make conversation with someone he strategically thinks of what to say so that they won't be angry if he says something wrong. He doesn't like talking to others much. He is very good at keeping secrets and fears that if people find out who his father is that they will hate him forever, he also fears using his powers not wanting to end up in another coma. He is also very sensitive when around others, having the mind of a child in a way. He likes to go into the forest to be alone and think. Think about life. Think about his dream that someday he will be able to talk to people without thinking it through, And thinking about the impossibility that people would still accept him if they knew who his father was.

Fatal Flaw- Untrusting

History (sorry it's a bit long)- Back in 2008 when Kronos was risen and a year later he attacked Mount Olympus, but you already know that story. However what was he really doing within that year. Gathering an army, sure. Preparing to attack Olympus, yes. However everyone can get stressed from work, even a titan. So Kronos went to a bar to see how pitiful humans really are. When he was there though he met an amazing woman. So he indulged himself, and 9 months later Jason was born. Jason was raised by Sarah believing that he was special because his father was a titan. Of course as a kid he had no idea what that meant so he grew up like any other normal kid. When he was around the age of seven he discovered his powers by slowing a clock down by a few seconds. So he started fooling around with them as any kid would do. However one day he decided he wanted to push it to where time had almost stopped. Sadly due to little control of it something terrible happened. He did it. He had slowed time down enough that he could take a leisurely stroll to the store, buy something, and get back in under 10 seconds. When he did it though the pressure and intense stress that came from it knocked him into a coma. A coma that would last for a long time. When he awoke his powers turned off almost immediately. He then looked at the mirror, then the clock, and he was shocked. He had aged 8 years in the span of about five minutes. So when his mom saw him she didn't recognize him and threw him out of the house assuming he was a burglar. Over the next few months he taught himself how to survive. After awhile of being homeless he was found. A satyr had sniffed him out saying he had a strong scent. He then took Jason to camp half-blood. On the way their Jason got filled in on a lot of stuff, including a war that had happened a few years back. The bad guy was named Kronos. It didn't take long for Jason to put two and two together. When he got to camp he heard many people say bad things about his father, which caused Jason to keep it a secret that Kronos was his father. He went on to live in the Hermes cabin, as his father was physically incapable of claiming him at the moment.

Weapons- A celestial bronze scythe. Non-magical. By hitting the blunt end of it on the ground it will transform into a black cell-phone. When you flip open the cell phone it becomes a scythe.

Demititan Abilities- can slow down or quicken time (extremely hard to control)

Natural Abilities- Very punctual, good with the scythe, knows what time it is every second of the day

Relationship with their titan parent- They have never met

Year Rounder or Summer Only- Year rounder

Years at Camp- 1

Other- He hasn't used his abilities since the incident as he is scared of them.


	10. Dexter Ford

**Hey guys! So sorry for being so inactive! My computer broke down and I just got it fixed! I will be much more active from now on! Here is the final character! The Villian! Up next will be the plot and prophecy and then the story will start! **  
Name- Dexter Ford.

Age- 16.

Birthday- 19th October.

Description (Height, Weight, Eye color, Hair color/style, clothing style, etc)- Dexter is around average height and weight for his age, with a medium build.  
His eyes are nervous and grey-blue, and his hair is dark and curly like his father's.  
He usually wears a sleek dark red hooded jacket over a grey t-shirt. He wears dark jeans with a belt, and black converse sneakers. He has a watch on his left wrist, as well as lots of bracelets and tags.

Mortal Parent- Claudia Ford (Deceased).

Olympian Parent- Dionysus.

Personality(Traits, perks,flaws, hobbies, what they're good at/ bad at, etc)- Dexter can be quite warm and funny on the outside, but he has evil tendencies. He is wary of people, and he feels like everyone is out to get him. He enjoys watching other people in pain because of how much he had to suffer in the past. He thinks people are naïve and pathetic, and they need to see how cruel life really is. He is manipulative and he will blackmail people to get his own way. He is paranoid and constantly watching his back.

Fatal Flaw- Assuming bad in people: Dexter's past was full of mean people trying to do bad things, so it is hard for him to meet new people without judging them unfairly.

History (How the parents met, growing up, school life, troubles they faced, how they got to camp, etc)- Dexter's mother, Claudia, met Dionysus at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. He went to them every once in a while to see the downside of his creation. There he met Claudia, a pretty, friendly young woman who'd turned to drink since her friend's unexpected suicide. They went out afterwards (for a drink, ironically), started seeing each other, and before Dionysus knew it, Claudia was pregnant with their baby. With the God in her life, Claudia was immensely happier, and was able to take control of her drinking problem. Dionysus stayed until the boy was four months old, when he suddenly realised that being a major Olympian God and raising a son were not things he could do simultaneously. And, since he was a few millennia more experienced with the God thing, he had to leave Claudia and Dexter.  
After Dionysus had left, Claudia's life went off the rails again. She started drinking even more heavily than before, and got hooked up on some soft drugs, too. But, softer drugs eventually led to harder drugs, and by the time Dexter was 10, his mother was a h*** addict. Dexter was forced to start going out and working with gangs to earn enough money to fuel his mother's unhealthy habit. A lot of the people he encountered were cruel and violent, and he learnt to look out for himself and survive, at whatever cost, in the real world.  
When Dexter was 12, though, his fragile life finally fell through- his mother died from a drug overdose in her room. Dexter didn't know what to do, so he just ran. He lived rough for a few weeks, running from terrors both mythological and human, and when a satyr finally found him, he was so tired and hungry that he was willing to go just about anywhere with food and beds. It doesn't end there, though. When he finally got to camp, Dionysus managed to recognise him, ago he was claimed immediately. Although he hadn't visited Dexter once in the last 12 years, his father tried to make it up to him by being super-kind to him, but Dexter didn't want to hear it. His dad had never helped him out when he'd actually needed it, and being nice to him now was far easier than a helping hand in times of trouble. Dexter though if Dionysus as nothing but a deadbeat dad, and went about camp jealous of other people's 'perfect' relationships with their parents.

Weapons (Put their mist form as well and if they are magical or not)- Dexter uses a large shield, and a spear to fight. His fighting style favours the defence over the offence, and his shield is pretty impressive, with lots of engravings on it. It disguises itself as a circular pendant of Celtic style that Dexter has round his neck when not in use.

Demigod Abilities- As Dionysus is also the God of Madness, Dexter has the power to literally drive people insane. He jumbles up the contents of their minds and leaves them a scrambled mess. This is really hard for him though, so often in battles he just confuses people can also cure insanity, though it's no easy task.  
Dexter also has the ability to control plants, though it's not nearly as strong as those of his siblings, or Demeter kids.

Natural Abilities- Dexter is independent and good at looking after himself. He has great natural intuition and has a 'silver tongue'- he is good at manipulating and persuading people to do what he says.

Relationship with their godly parent- Dexter despises Dionysus, both for leaving his mother at a tough time, then for never helping him out after she died.

Year Rounder or Summer Only- Dexter sometimes leaves camp for periods of time, but, as he has no other home, he can be considered a year rounder.

Years at Camp- 4.

Other- Dexter not only thinks Dionysus is bad, but believes the other Olympian Gods too are selfish and unreasonable, and the world would be better off without them. (Or he would)


	11. The Prophecy

**Hey guys! Here's the plot and prophecy all rolled into one short lil chapter. Alright!**

Camp Halfblood. The place where Greek demigods went to be safe from monsters. Legends have come and gone through the camp, but there were always new arrivals. Some have been here for longer than others, some have just arrived. Some have been claimed, others have not. It did not matter though. This was a demigods safe place. Its where they can train, learn and maybe even get sent on a quest. Which brings us to the day a new, unspoken of prophecy was unfolded….

Chiron wheeled himself around camp. The man was simply checking out the grounds. He gave warm smiles to all the campers that passed him. He loved training the young children. He continued rolling until he heard a shout.

"HEY! THE ORACLES SPROUTING SOME GREEN MIST!" Some boy shouted out.

All the campers gave their stares to the new oracle. She was short and blonde. And she was indeed glowing green and spewing green mist. She suddenly spoke as if a thousand voices were speaking.

"_7 children of different spawn_

_Must come together and prevent the wrong_

_The daughters of snow will face their fears_

_Son of theft must lead the quest_

_Chaos and Magic must prevent Wisdoms final rest_

_But Time will be on their side_

_However stay aware_

_As there is someone who you should beware_

_As they have turned sides_

_Just know, you shall collide with a child of Wine"_

The oracle fell, but two campers were there to catch her. Chiron let out a shaky breath. There was a prophecy. A new one. One that talked of 7. He was frightened to say the least. He quickly got into his centaur form and stopped his hoof at the loud and reckless campers.

"CAMPERS! We shall be having a cabin counselor meeting right now! Please continue on with your day." He stomped his foot once more. He then cantered towards the big house, praying to the gods it wouldn't end horribly.


	12. Chapter 1 - The Meeting -

**Hey guys! The first chapter is here! Its not very long, but these are just introduction chapters. But they will extend in length after that! So, let's kick it off with Ms. Annelise Fischer! **

-Annelise-

Annelise tapped her fingers on the chair. She let out a long contented sigh. Chiron had called all the cabin counselors into a meeting. The oracle let out a new prophecy. Hurray. She was the only Hecate camper in the cabin at the moment. And the prophecy said something about magic, so that could only mean one thing. She watched as a few other counselors entered and took their respective seats. She only recognized a few. She didn't really like remembering names. Like Hamish of the Hermes cabin. She gave a slight nod in his direction. They weren't really friends, they just somewhat knew the others face. Hamish simply gave a good old Hermes smirk. She watched as the last of the campers piled in. She paid attention to those she assumed would be prophecy people. Like the Eris kid and the Khione kid. Chiron stomped his foot several times, gaining everyone's full attention.

"Campers! As you all know, a new prophecy has been made. It states that there will be 7 to go. I believe that these gods children will be involved. Khione, Hermes, Eris, Hecate, Athena and Dionysus. It appears that there will be a demititan as well, a child of Cronus." Everybody sat still. They began to look at the counselors of those gods. Annelise shrunk in her seat. Was she ready? She sat up straight.

"Chiron, if I'm not mistaken, it will be me going right?" Chiron let out a small nod. Annelise sighed before also nodding her head. "And I'm guessing the snow sisters will be going as well?" She asked her second question. Chiron nodded again. "And time and chaos kid." She said as she pointed the two boys out. He nodded once more. "Well, that's 5. Now I think we just take the counselors of the Athena and Hermes cabin and be on our merry way. It states that we will face a child of Dionysus." Chiron nodded at her plan. Annelise felt eyes on her. She slowly shrunk back down in her seat. Awkward.

"Campers. You heard her, I need Khalid, Hamish, Annelise, Jace and Jason to stay behind. Charlotte please go find your half-sister and report back here." Chiron said as he watched all but those 6 leave. Charlotte, Khione's kid, got up soon after.

"She'll probably be in the cabin again…" She mumbled out before setting off to find her half-sister. Annelise frowned. She looked around the table after Charlotte left. She coughed a few times.

Jason then spoke up. "Well, this should be quite chaotic. Am I right?" He laughed at his comment before being whacked in the back of the head by the Athena kid, Khalid. No one knew his first name. And if they did, they never used it. Annelise shuddered. She then looked at the other kids. Or teens. She decided to introduce herself. She stood up and smacked her hands onto the table. Everyone looked at her.

"Hi. So, I am Annelise Fischer of the Hecate cabin. I assume we will be questing together, so better get our introductions on." She said with a smile. She sat down and looked at the person next to her, which happened to be Hamish, the may-be-leader of this quest. The boy in question sighed as he stood up. He gave a slight wave before he began to talk.

"Hey guys. Um, I'm Hamish Longdown son of Hermes. I, uh, look forward to talking with you all?" He said it in more of a question than a statement. Annelise watched in amusement. She couldn't wait to see the pranks he would pull.


End file.
